Hinata Rapes Naruto
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Don't lie, you've all seen the comic.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata had visited Naruto at the hospital everyday since the fight. He'd won, and sent the invaders packing, but it had cost him. He was in bad shape near the beginning, but Hinata saw that he was doing better everyday.

Still, she didn't like the fact that he was unconscious, despite the fact that she probably wouldn't have the nerve to visit him if he weren't.

"Oh Naruto-kun," Hinata said, looking down at Naruto's sleeping figure, "I hate seeing you like this. Laying there, unconscious. Totally oblivious to the world around you. Knowing that anyone could just come in here and take advantage of yo..."

She trailed off. Her eyes wondered down, and she spotted Naruto's morning wood poking at the hospital blanket.

"Hmm." Hinata knew better than to try what she was thinking about trying, but still. It would be so easy. He was right there, and there was no one else around. All she had to do was...

No! what was she thinking. Hinata slapped her head, she shouldn't even be thinking about doing something so, so wrong. So strange. So bad. So dirty. So...

So sweaty. So naughty. So hot. So sexy. So, so, so...

Hinata shut the door, pulled the blanket back, froze momentarily at the sight of Naruto's thick cock, and took him in her mouth. She loved the warm feeling of his stiff meat in her mouth. She had to touch herself, and started rubbing herself through her panties.

She tried to take him all the way in, but started gagging and had to pull away. She took a few deep breaths before pulling her panties down.

She angled herself above Naruto's cock and slowly lowered herself down. She gasped when he penetrated her. It took a few moments for Hinata to get all the way down to the base. She marveled at how big Naruto was.

Hinata, determined, raised herself up, and lowered herself back down; faster this time. She repeated the process, gaining speed and bouncing up and down on Naruto's dick. When she heard him moan in his sleep, she couldn't take it, and reached a climax, coating Naruto's shaft with her juices.

She sat there panting, Naruto's cock still deep inside her. She wasn't down, not even close.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!"

Hinata had been at it for at least three hours. She just couldn't stop, it felt to good. She didn't know how many orgasms she'd reached, but the sheets were thoroughly soaked with her cum.

She could feel Naruto getting close. She stayed on him just a little longer, cumming one last time before pulling herself off. At the last moment Hinata got the idea to wrap her lips around the tip of his cock so she could catch his cum in her mouth.

When he came, he completely filled Hinata's mouth. She held it in her mouth for minute or two, swirling her tongue and savoring the taste, then swallowed it all in one gulp.

Hinata made sure everything looked just as it should before she left. She did this with Naruto twice more before he woke up. When he did, Hinata learned that she'd been half right. Naruto had been laying there unconscious, but he hadn't been oblivious to the world around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Payback**

"I-I-I-I..." Hinata didn't know what to do. Naruto, despite being unconscious, had been completely aware of what she'd done to him. By this point, Hinata had a reputation for turning dark shades of red; but it was actually difficult it identify her facial features when Naruto woke up in the hospital and told her he had been lucid.

"I-I-I-I..." She struggled for something, anything. "I think this calls for a little payback." Naruto said grinning. "P-payback?" Hinata started getting worried. "W-what kind of payback?"

In answer, Naruto pounced Hinata, pulled all her cloths off before she could do anything, and threw her onto the hospital bed, not bothering to close the door. Naruto pulled down his pants and jumped onto the bed after her; holding her doggy style.

Hinata started to get excited, knowing what he was going to do, and anticipated the feeling of him inside her pussy. She yelped in surprise and pain when, rather than her pussy, he forced his cock into her ass.

Naruto pumped into her hard, and it was some time before Hinata was able to get out the words, "Th-the door... someone might see!" Naruto smirked, a devilish look in his eyes. "Oh, so that's what your afraid of hmm?"

Naruto grabbed Hinata and lifted her off of the bed. Tentatively, still thrusting upwards into Hinata's ass, Naruto moved to the window. Hinata put her hands on the window and Naruto began fucking her into it, letting anyone and everyone who happened to be passing by see. Her breasts pressed hard against the glass, Naruto reach around and started fingering Hinata's pussy as he fucked her ass, and the people outside stared in disbelief.

Hinata closed her eyes, but could still feel the people watched her. She thought about how they'd remember the sight of naked body pushed up against the glass, how they probably masturbate to the memory. She found herself getting more turned on by all those people watching her, drooling over her.

After a good ten minutes, Naruto moved them back to the bed. He pulled out of Hinata's ass, much to her disappointment. Before she could ask him why he'd stopped, her wrists and ankles were bound to the bed and she had a ball gag in her mouth. With Hinata tied down, Naruto gave it to her.

Hinata didn't know how long it lasted. All she knew was that, when it was over, her ass and pussy had been fucked raw. Once, about halfway through, a nurse had come it. Hinata expected Naruto to stop, but he just kept going. The nurse went red and stared, then started to play with herself. Eventually Naruto invited her to sit on Hinata's face.

The nurse had been hesitant at first, but after a few more minutes of watching Naruto lay into Hinata without mercy, she couldn't take it any more. The nurse pulled up her dress, pulled down her panties, removed Hinata's ball gag, and lowered herself onto the hyuga girl's face. Hinata dutifully ate the nurse out, chewing on her folds and moving her tongue as fast as she could. It only took fifteen minutes for her to cum all over Hinata's face. Afterwards she got up, fixed her dress, put Hinata's ball gag back in, and left.

Hinata panted as Naruto undid her bindings and took out her gag. "There, now we're even." Naruto said with a smirk. "Are-are you sure?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her, confused. "I mean, it was pretty bad what I did. Are you sure I don't need more punishment?" Hinata gulped, hoping it would work, "After all, I was a bad girl."

Naruto looked at her confused for a few more seconds, then grinned. "You sure have."

It lasted hours. Naruto spanked her with wooden paddles, he'd whipped her with a riding crop, he'd made her touch herself in public, he'd put a collar and leash on her and had her walk around on all fours naked. And Hinata loved every second of it.

Every smack of the paddle against her red ass, every lash of the crop against her marked breasts, every eye on her. After a while Naruto had run out of things for her to do, and Hinata had suggested more to keep it going. Naruto was surprised by how dirty Hinata's mind could get when she wanted it to. She stuffed beads in her ass, yanked them out, and licked each one slowly. She begged for him to cum on her face, in her ass, on her chest, in her pussy.

Eventually, both of them simply dropped from exhaustion. It would take ten showers for them to wash of the stink of what they'd done, but so long as they took them together, neither minded.

**I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, see you all next time.**


End file.
